You don't even care
by Davey-Malucci
Summary: When a shag of Vince's goes horribly wrong, will Stuart be there for his friend?


Notes: Not really much to tell you about this one, it came about right after I saw 'Queer as folk 2' but there's no spoilers for this.  
  
Timeline: Set sometime after QAF 1  
  
You don't even care  
  
God not again!  
  
Vince Tyler cursed as he saw his best friend, Stuart Jones, casually chatting up another man. Vince always hated nights like this. Stuart would call him after work, exuberant and wanting to have a night out on Canal Street. Vince, like the twat he was, always agreed. And low and behold, they would arrive and no sooner had Vince got the drinks in, Stuart would be off, talking to his next intended shag. The thing that stung Vince most about this whole never-ending cycle was the fact that Stuart's next shag was never him. Not that Vince wanted to be just 'another shag' to Stuart. Hell, he'd known Stuart for years. Correction, been in love with Stuart for years. Vince could even remember the exact moment that Stuart Alan Jones had first graced his life.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Boys and girls, this is Stuart Alan Jones. He's just moved here from Ireland and he'll be spending the rest of the term in this class"  
  
A fourteen year old Vince Tyler looked up from his Doctor Who novel. He couldn't help but stare at the boy that Mr Beardsell had just introduced. Stuart was tall and athletic looking with a mop of curly black hair and the most intense eyes he'd ever seen. Vince noticed that Stuart was fixing the class with a rather intense looking stare that oozed confidence and charm. Vince couldn't take his eyes off him. "You can take a seat next to Mr Tyler" Mr Beardsell said, pointing to the empty seat next to Vince. Stuart merely nodded and confidently strode over to Vince's table, fully aware that all eyes were on him. Stuart didn't care, he loved it. "So Mr Tyler, do we have a first name"? He asked in a voice that carried a soft Irish accent. "Huh"? Vince blinked. He'd been so taken by Stuart's looks. He'd barely noticed that the boy was now sat next to him. "Your first name" Stuart repeated, giving Vince a strange look.  
  
"Oh, sorry, it's Vincent, Vince, you can call me Vince. Nobody really calls me Vincent, well, only when I'm in trouble, not that I am that much. I mean, I'm not like a teacher's pet or anything. Just sometimes, you know, like, 'cos kids our age are always getting into trouble." Vince babbled nervously.  
  
"So you're into Doctor Who"? Stuart asked, not fazed by Vince's nervousness or tendency to babble. Stuart simply flashed Vince a perfect smile, one that Vince knew, he would become entranced by.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Vince continued to watch Stuart as he seemed to charm the good looking man with ease. Vince looked to his side, hoping for some kind of support. Then, with a sad smile, he remembered what had happened to Phil Delaney. Phil was Vince's kindred spirit. Someone he could talk to when Stuart was busy copping off. Phil had never really had luck with men either, so it was only natural that he and Vince became good friends. Vince sighed, he missed Phil. "Oooh Vincey"! He heard a distinctive voice coo. Vince turned around and saw Alexander, another, more flamboyant friend. Alexander prided himself on being camper than Christmas. Sometimes he could be a little too much for Vince. "Hi Alexander" Vince greeted half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh what's the matter? Stuart copped off again"? Alexander asked with a cheerful grin. "Don't worry honey; it'll be your turn someday"  
  
"It was my turn remember? With Cameron"? Vince said sadly. Alexander pretended not to hear this. Both of the men knew that Vince's relationship with Cameron was ultimately ruined by Stuart.  
  
~*~  
  
Stuart Alan Jones smiled as he watched the strikingly beautiful man check him out. Stuart was well aware he didn't need lines, he could just use himself. Stuart gave the man his most alluring look before moving on. He could come back to him if he wanted. Stuart could have anyone in this room.  
  
His eyes flicked across the room, scanning for something better. That was Stuart, he was always looking for something more, something better. His eyes fell upon his best friend of sixteen years, Vince. Stuart stared at his friend, who was standing by the bar, holding his drink looking horribly out of place. Stuart knew that Vince hated it when he'd just go off and leave Vince holding the drinks. Stuart also knew that Vince only put up with because Vince was so deeply in love with him. If Stuart had been the type, he'd have felt incredibly guilty for what he was doing to his friend. However, that sorrowful look that Vince currently wore could be diminished by three simple words from Stuart.  
  
I love you.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how was last night"? Hazel Tyler asked her son. Vince merely made a face. Hazel knew what this look meant. She'd seen it a million times before, practically every night since her son had known Stuart Alan Jones. That look meant that Stuart had deserted Vince in favour of some stranger. Some guy he'd never even laid eyes on before. "You don't have to take it you know" Bernie chipped in from behind the morning paper. Hazel shot him a dirty look. She knew her son was well aware that Stuart didn't treat him like a friend really should. Hazel also knew though that Vince had a perfectly valid reason for letting Stuart continue the way he did. Vince was hopelessly in love with him and had been since they'd met. "Are you working today love"? Hazel asked.  
  
"No, took the day off" Vince replied in a monotone voice.  
  
"Any plans"? She said lightly. She thought if she involved her son in some kind of conversation, it might lighten him up a bit.  
  
"Not really"  
  
"You could help me with that car out front" Bernie offered.  
  
"On second thought mum, I think I'll just pop around to Stuart's" Vince said, quickly rising from the table. He dashed out of the door leaving a bewildered Bernie and an amused Hazel.  
  
~*~  
  
"Fuck off"! Came the reply from the other side of the door. Vince grinned as he continued to knock loudly on Stuart's bedroom door. His friend was hung-over and Vince wanted to make him suffer. "I said fuck off"! Stuart shouted. "For fuck's sake Vince"!  
  
"How did you know it was me"? Vince asked.  
  
"Because no-one else would dare to act like such a twat to me"! Stuart called back. He opened the door and allowed Vince to come in. Stuart was dressed only in his boxers. He knew full well that Vince would cop a look when he came in. That was half the fun with Vince, keeping him hanging on, waiting. "So what brings you here"? He asked as Vince flopped down on the double bed.  
  
"Day off" Vince replied simply.  
  
"You want to do something"?  
  
"Like what"?  
  
"Cruising"? Stuart said with a wide grin. Vince rolled his eyes.  
  
"You mean find you *another* shag whilst I watch on? No thanks, I see enough of that on a night" Vince replied. He grinned to show that he was joking, although a tiny part of him felt that bitter resentment. "Aw Vince, you know I love you" Stuart said with a smile. He grinned wider as he got the reaction he always got. Vince's features became soft, and his eyes sparkled. Those simple three words always had the same effect on him. They'd right all Stuart's wrongs. "And I love you too" Vince replied, a smile coming across his face. The only difference between the two men was that Vince's words came right from the heart.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what's so great about this place"? Vince asked as his eyes darted around the small pub. It was still on the familiar Canal Street, but it was a place where he'd never been before. It was tiny but had quite a cosy atmosphere. It was nothing like the usual places that Stuart liked to frequent. "Look around you Vince. It's filled with Italians! It's about time I got a nice Mediterranean shag"!  
  
"Stuart Alan Jones you are such a twat"! Vince said with a smirk. Trust Stuart to do something like this. Vince shook his head. Stuart was already cruising the place, eying up the local talent. Eventually, his well trained eyes honed in on exactly what he was looking for. "Ciao"! He called to Vince as he wandered off in the direction of who was about to be his latest conquest. Vince let out a small sigh and made his way over to the bar. He decided he might as well get a drink in. He could probably meet up with Alexander and the others later at Via Fossa. "Hi there" A voice greeted from behind him. Vince whipped round and came face to face with the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on. He was tall with an athletic build, muscles all over the place! His face revealed his Italian heritage. His green eyes sparkled and his smile seemed to be practically magnetic. "Hi" Vince said shakily. This guy was way out of his league as far as he was concerned. "You here alone"? The man asked.  
  
"I was here with my friend, until he ditched me" Vince found himself blurted. He blinked, shocked at himself. Had he really said that with such resentment? "Same happened to me, with friends like that eh"? The guy said, inching closer. "My names Rico by the way"  
  
"Vince"  
  
"What's your drink"? Rico asked withdrawing a note from his pocket.  
  
"Oh no, let me" Vince offered.  
  
"I suggested first" Rico countered. Vince grinned haplessly.  
  
"Rum and coke then please" Rico ordered the drinks and the pair found a table in a quiet corner to sit at. Rico seemed to be really into Vince and Vince was equally impressed by Rico. As the pair chatted, Vince was starting to relax and like Rico more and more.  
~*~  
  
Stuart stared at his friend. Were his eyes deceiving him? Or was Vince actually in the process of copping off with someone? Stuart grinned, at least if Vince had someone else to concentrate on, it meant he wouldn't be mooning over the fact he'd been abandoned all night. The guy he was with wasn't bad though, Stuart himself wouldn't have minded having a go. Definitely an eight, maybe even a nine. Worlds apart from Cameron. "So is it going to be mine or yours"? Frankie asked, kissing Stuart's neck.  
  
"Mine" Stuart replied. He could already tell this one could get annoying. At least if he was at home he could tell him to fuck off when he felt like it. "Is he your boyfriend or something? The one you keep staring at"?  
  
"No, a friend" Stuart answered, turning to look at Frankie.  
  
"Obviously he doesn't know what he's doing. Getting mixed up with the likes of Rico" Frankie said with a snigger. He resumed to kissing Stuart. Stuart shoved him off. "What the fuck does that mean"? He demanded.  
  
"Rico's dirt, he's trouble and it's best to steer clear of him" Frankie replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "Oh for fuck's sake"! Stuart said, exasperated. Vince certainly knew how to pick them. Stuart turned back round, he needed to go and warn Vince. However, when he did so, he found the table empty.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nice place" Rico commented as he flopped down on Vince's sofa. Vince joined him, slightly nervous. "Yeah"  
  
"You have a lot of tapes" Rico added.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Porn"? Rico asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Why are you monosyllabic all of a sudden"?  
  
"I'm not" Vince said defensively.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous" Rico said putting a hand to Vince's cheek gently. "I don't bite"  
  
"Shame" Vince replied, a poor attempt at a joke. Luckily, Rico didn't think he was a complete twat and laughed. Vince laughed a little too, but abruptly stopped when Rico began to kiss him. Vince reciprocated with equal passion, exploring Rico's mouth with his tongue. He was enjoying it so much that he didn't even realise his phone was ringing. "Shouldn't you get that"? Rico asked, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Get what"?  
  
"Your phone" Rico replied, pointing to Vince's trilling mobile phone. Vince grabbed the phone and checked the window. The window read 'Stuart'. Vince turned the phone off. "Fuck it"! He announced, continuing his passionate assault on the sexy Italian.  
  
~*~  
  
"You bastard"! Stuart said angrily as he hung up. That twat Vince had just turned his phone off on him. "What's going on"? Frankie asked him.  
  
"Mind your own"  
  
"Are we going to shag or what"?  
  
"Fuck off"! Stuart spat. Frankie glared at Stuart before swaggering off. Stuart didn't have the time to care. He was too busy wondering what the hell Vincent Tyler had got himself into. Since he wasn't answering his phone, the only thing left to do was go round to his flat. Stuart only hoped that he would make it in time.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stuart"! He heard a familiar voice call, just as he was getting into the jeep. Stuart cursed silently, what the fuck now? "Stuart"! The voice called again. The owner of said voice, Nathan Maloney, came bounding up to the jeep. "Fancy meeting you here" He said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, fancy" Stuart said angrily. Nathan was the last person he needed to see right now. "So where are we going"? Nathan asked, oblivious to Stuart's previous harsh tone. "We're not going anywhere, fuck off"! Stuart replied acidly. He glared at Nathan but Nathan just grinned. "Come on" He teased.  
  
"I'm serious, fuck off" Stuart said as he climbed in the jeep and slammed the door. Nathan stared at him. "What's going on"? He asked with concern. Stuart glanced at the young boy, maybe, just maybe. "Get into many fights at school"?  
  
"Some"  
  
"Won"?  
  
"Some" Nathan repeated, frowning with confusion.  
  
"Get in" Stuart ordered.  
  
"What"?  
  
"Get the fuck in"! Stuart shouted getting angrier and angrier. Nathan didn't need telling again, he hopped in the jeep. Seconds later, the pair were speeding off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sleep well" Rico muttered with a sadistic smile. He grabbed his backpack and quietly slipped out of Vince's flat.  
  
~*~  
  
"So why are we here"? Nathan asked as Stuart fiddled with Vince's front door. He cursed his own stupidity for forgetting his copy of Vince's key. "Shut up" Stuart snapped.  
  
"Is Vince in trouble"? Nathan asked excitedly.  
  
"This isn't some fucking movie you twat"! Stuart replied whipping his credit card out. He expertly slid the card into the door. Nathan watched in awe as Stuart got the door open. Nathan's eyes boggled as Stuart withdrew a gun from the waistband of his trousers. "Follow me and keep it shut" Stuart ordered. Nathan nodded nervously and followed Stuart as he swaggered through the doorway, not showing a slight amount of fear. "Vince"? He called out, cocking the gun, ready for anything. Vince however, was nowhere to be found. "Try his room" Nathan suggested.  
  
"I said keep it shut" Stuart replied. He headed to the bedroom anyway. Stuart entered the bedroom and saw a lump in the bed. Stuart smiled, it was ok, everything was ok. Vince was asleep and safe. Stuart turned back to Nathan who was standing in the doorway. "False alarm" Stuart said, relieved. He pushed past Nathan, who seemed to be more interested in Vince's room. "Stuart"! Nathan's voice cried in alarm. Stuart sighed and went back into Vince's room. He found Nathan stood by the other side of the bed with a shocked look on his face. He held up his hand. Blood.  
  
~*~  
  
Hazel cackled as Alexander regaled her with another one of his amusing anecdotes about his previous successes with men. The pair, along with Bernie, were waiting in Via Fossa for Stuart and Vince to arrive. "Where are they"? Alexander asked, looking around.  
  
"With Stuart, God knows" Bernie moaned.  
  
"Ooh"! Alexander squealed. He reached into his pocket which attracted stares from both Hazel and Bernie. "Phone's on vibrate" He explained. "It's Stuart" Alexander said, looking at the screen. He answered the phone. "Stuart you tosser, where are you"? Alexander's expression suddenly switched to serious. "He wants to talk to you" He said, handing his phone to Hazel. Hazel frowned and took the phone. She listened intently for a couple of minutes before letting out a horrible scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"Who did this? Who the fuck did this"? Nathan demanded as he paced furiously in the hospital corridor. Stuart, seated, watched on calmly. "How can you be so calm? It's your best friend in there"! Nathan continued.  
  
"I know" Stuart said softly.  
  
"Do you even give a fuck? You don't do you? You're just mad that Vince cut into your shagging time"! Nathan yelled. Stuart stood up swiftly and neatly punched Nathan directly in the face. Nathan reeled back and Stuart stood there, staring at the younger man. Nathan clutched his cheek and stared back at Stuart. "Don't you ever dare say anything remotely like that again" Stuart said in a dangerous voice. "Now I'm going to get some coffee, you will wait here for the others" Nathan watched as Stuart stalked off. If Nathan knew anything about Stuart at all, he knew that Stuart hadn't gone for coffee. He'd gone for a cry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he? Where's my boy"? Hazel shrieked as she grabbed Nathan by the collar. Bernie gently placed a hand on her shoulder and Hazel released her grip. "He's still in with the doctors" Nathan answered shakily.  
  
"Looks like he got you too" Bernie commented, pointing to Nathan's bruised cheek. "That was Stuart" Nathan said quietly. Bernie looked at the lad solemnly. "The twat" He muttered pathetically.  
  
~*~  
  
Stuart explored the sexy male nurses' mouth with his tongue. He was pushed up against the cubicle wall in the toilets. Stuart had caught the nurse watching him and immediately decided he'd claim him. The nurse moaned with pleasure and ran his hands through Stuart's curly mop of hair. Stuart would normally have stopped that right away, but tonight he didn't care, he just needed someone, anyone. The two men were so involved in the moment that they did not hear the door squeaking open. Nathan Maloney entered the toilet. He needed to get away from the high running emotions in the corridor outside. There was still no news of Vince and Hazel was getting hysterical. Nathan didn't even need the damn toilet. He just needed to get away. Nathan turned his attention to the far stall, it sounded like someone was having fun in there. If the pleasurable moans were anything to go by. In any other situation than this, Nathan would probably enjoy having a sneaky listen. But tonight, the noise infuriated him. How could other be people be enjoying themselves when Vince was in this place somewhere, possibly dying?  
  
"Oh God Stuart" A breathy male voice gasped. Nathan immediately saw red. Stuart? There was only one Stuart who would sink this low. Nathan suddenly became taken over with rage. He hammered on the cubicle door. "Stuart Alan Jones, get out here" He demanded. To his surprise, the door opened straight away and a very sheepish looking male nurse stepped out. He nodded to Nathan before quickly vacating the room. Nathan put his head around the cubicle door and stared at Stuart who was leaning against the wall, cheeks slightly flushed. "You really don't give a fuck do you"? Nathan challenged.  
  
"Fuck off" Stuart said half-heartedly. He calmly ran a hand through his mussed up hair.  
  
"I know you Stuart"  
  
"Like hell you do, you're just a kid"  
  
"Copping off won't make you forget about him" Nathan said quietly. Stuart opened his mouth to come out with one of the usual clever retorts. However, he froze as he realised, Nathan had hit the nail right on the head. "There's still no news" Nathan continued, seeing Stuart faltering. "He'll be alright, I know him" Stuart replied gently.  
  
"You really think so"? Nathan asked, with the look of a little lost child. "Of course he will" Stuart said, offering a small smile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Just how long have we got to bloody wait"? Hazel demanded, pacing faster and faster in the corridor. She'd already been told twice to keep the noise down. "Just let the doctors do their jobs" Bernie replied. He placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder in an effort to calm her, but she simply shrugged it off. "Why weren't you looking out for him? That's what friends are supposed to do"! Hazel shouted in Stuart's face. "But then again, I don't suppose you even know the meaning of the word do you"?  
  
"Hazel.." Bernie warned.  
  
"No Bernie, he needs to hear this, it's been going on for too long. Sixteen years, sixteen years you two have known each other and when have you ever really been there for him? When that drunken idiot attacked him three years ago, where were you? Copping off! When he passed his exams, where were you? Shagging the PE teacher in the changing rooms! When Phil died and he needed someone there, where were you? God knows where! He follows you around Stuart to the extent that it hurts him. He can't see that you're a self- centred, selfish, uncaring bastard"! Hazel practically screamed. She had tears running down her cheeks, and her voice was starting to shake. "Come on Hazel, let's get some coffee" Bernie said, leading Hazel off down the corridor. Throughout the whole of Hazel's little speech, Stuart had stood stock still, staring at her as she yelled in his face. "You do care don't you" Nathan said from his vantage point of the chair. "Yes" Stuart replied simply.  
  
"Then as long as you know that and Vince knows that, you don't have to justify yourself to anyone else" Stuart grinned at Nathan. "Sometimes Nathan Maloney, you're such an old man"  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, the group had been rounded up into the family room. Hazel had finally been persuaded by Bernie to sit down, but even though she did, it was on the edge of the comfy chair. Bernie sat beside her, holding her hand. Alexander sat across from Hazel and Bernie, surrounded by pile upon pile of used tissues. Even in a proper crisis, Alexander was always the drama queen. A silent Dane, who had joined them ten minutes ago sat next to him, trying hard not to cry himself. At the other side of the room, sat Lisa and Romey with baby Alfred. The two women were both stony faced, worried out of their minds. Nathan was trying to take his mind off recent events by entertaining Alfred with a game of Peek-a-boo. Stuart stood by the window, looking out across Manchester. He hadn't said anything since they'd all entered this room. He didn't need to.  
  
"Mrs Tyler"? A voice asked, entering the room. It was the doctor who had been treating Vince. Stuart turned to face him, he was quite cute in the right light. "For fuck's sake Stuart" Romey muttered, catching the look on Stuart's face. "I'm Mrs Tyler" Hazel said, coming forward.  
  
"As you know, I was the treating doctor on your son Vincent"  
  
"Vince" Stuart interrupted. Cue glares from the others in the room.  
  
"Yes, Vince. I'm afraid your son Vince had a very serious stab wound to his back. He lost a lot of blood but we are pretty sure we managed to keep it under control. We sent him up for emergency surgery and the word from the surgeons is that it went well. He's on the post-operation ward right now and the good news is that he's stable" The Doctor explained.  
  
"Thank God"! Hazel sighed with relief. "Can I go and see him"? "Of course you can, just follow me" The Doctor replied, leaving for the door. Hazel looked back at the others, who all merely nodded, knowing that she was the most important one to be at Vince's bedside. After Hazel left, Stuart flopped down in her recently vacated chair. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Lisa, who had been carefully watching him, snapped. "Yeah it's so fucking hard for you" She said angrily.  
  
"I didn't say a word" Stuart replied.  
  
"You didn't have to, poncing around here acting like you're the one who's suffering the most. You barely even care, I saw you eying up that doctor" She continued. Stuart took a glance at Nathan who nodded to him. Stuart remembered what Nathan had said before. As much as he hated to take advice from a fifteen year old boy, he admitted that Nathan had a point. "I care Lisa. I know, Vince knows, so why should I have to justify myself to you"? Stuart challenged. He didn't want to wait around for an answer. Instead, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving a very pissed off looking Lisa.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vinny" Hazel said gently as her son opened his eyes. Vince's bright blue eyes met hers, filled with confusion. "Mum"? He asked hoarsely.  
  
"How are you feeling"? Hazel questioned weakly. It was blindingly obvious that her son felt like shit right now. "Confused, where am I"?  
  
"The hospital" Hazel replied, concerned. Vince really did look he had no idea what was going on around him. As she answered him, Vince got a terrible look on his face, realisation. "Oh fuck" He said quietly, sinking back into the stark, white hospital pillows. "Fucking Stuart" He cursed wearily.  
  
"What happened"?  
  
"It's a long story mum, I'm tired plus my back is killing me" Vince moaned, shifting around in the bed, trying to get comfortable. "I'm not surprised" Hazel remarked. "You silly bastard, you scared the shit out of us" She said with a smile.  
  
"Us"?  
  
"They're all here. Bernie, Romey, Lisa, Alexander, Dane, even that Nathan lad" Hazel replied, pointedly missing out one person. Vince picked up on this. "Whatever he did, he didn't mean it"  
  
"Don't think about him right now, just concentrate on getting some rest and getting better" Hazel said quickly, slightly annoyed that her son had figured her out. She stroked his hand and he closed his eyes. Vince was just drifting off to sleep, when the door burst open and Stuart stalked in. Vince's eyes shot open. "You stupid twat Vince"! Stuart shouted. Hazel gave him the look of death. "I'm sorry" Vince said, looking down at the white sheets.  
  
"You fucking scared the crap out of us" Stuart admitted, in a slightly softer tone. "Just think, if anything had of happened, who would follow me around then"?  
  
"How can you be so inconsiderate"? Hazel challenged. Vince squeezed her hand, a subtle gesture that meant 'leave it'.  
  
"Oh so you were scared then"? Vince asked with a small smile. "Well I never, Stuart Alan Jones, scared"  
  
"Fuck off" Stuart replied good-naturedly. "Just don't do it again"  
  
"Or what"?  
  
"Or I'll have to shag you, just to make sure you stay safe" Stuart said in a mock threatening tone.  
  
"In that case, might call him tonight" Vince joked.  
  
"Twat" Stuart shot back, grinning. Hazel, who had been watching this exchange, let out a small smile. She supposed Stuart did care, in his own way. She excused herself, leaving the two friends to talk more. As soon as Hazel left, the smile disappeared from Vince's face. Stuart's own expression turned serious too. "How are you really"? Stuart asked.  
  
"Sore" Vince said after some deliberation. Stuart sensed his friend was hiding something. "And"?  
  
"And..scared" Vince admitted. "What if it happens again? That place, it's not safe anymore, we..could.."  
  
"Ssh" Stuart interrupted.  
  
"Would you mind"? Vince asked, indicating the bed. Stuart shook his head. He pulled off his sweater and carefully put it on the chair beside the bed.  
  
Vince shifted over painfully and Stuart pulled back the sheets and climbed in. "Thanks" Vince said quietly. He turned away from Stuart. Stuart knew what this meant. He moved closer to Vince, and, being careful of the wound, spooned him. He reached forward and took hold of Vince's hand. He gave it a little squeeze and then kissed Vince's shoulder. "No problem" He replied.  
  
THE END 


End file.
